Why?
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Jin/Kagome- The 2nd Dark Tournament-Ch 4 has a story contest-Groans were heard all over the battle field. Why? Why? I  looked at the jewel... So much pain you little jewel... So much. I looked over, Kouga Sango... Yoko... Miroku... Kikyo... Inuyasha They had all died protecting me... I let tears fall. Will continue, after the other stories. ON HOLD
1. Really?

**Ch. 1 What Happened?**

Kagome's POV

Groans were heard all over the battle field. Why? Why? I looked at the jewel... So much pain you little jewel... So much. I looked over, Kouga Sango... Yoko... Miroku... Kikyo... Inuyasha They had all died protecting her. I looked over to Kuronue, Sesshy, and Jin. I looked sadly at Kilala... She was mewing and pawing at her mistress as if she was going to spring up and hug her. My hands wrapped tightly around my son Shippo...

"Okasaan?" Shippo quietly asked.

"Yes?"

"Okasaan? How did you meet Jin, Yoko, and Kuronue?" Shippo asked hopefully to get a tale.

"Imuoto, I need to know too." Sesshy demanded quietly.

"It all began like this...

-Flashback-

I was stuck in a cave, trembling. Why Inuyasha? Why did you leave me here? I knew he went to get My bow and arrows... But after that the cave closed. I stifled a sob and stood up with trembling knees. There! Light! I ran after it, chasing it, until I heard moans and groans of pain. I unlocked the door, and THREE MALE DEMONS. From their aura I could sense, a bat demon, a KITSUNE, and a... Wind Demon... Like Kagura but stronger. I quickly rushed to their aid as they stared down at me, I felt myself blush fire engine red. I quickly healed them with a touch and turned to walk away.

"Ningen." a raspy voice came from Kuronue," How should we pay you."

"Help me defeat Naraku?" I demanded, more like questioned.

JIN POV

I lifted my eyes as she said help me defeat Naraku. I gasped, is she that Miko? Yes. She is Kagome, I was assured. My eyes had started to roam her body. I hit my head hard,' Bad Jin.' She was truly a beauty.

-End Flashback-

Jin PoV

I still loved her. I didn't want her to go back to her Era, but we all knew she was staying for the last time.

I suggested," Maybe we can do a blood bond. Maybe... But it will be for energy not blood relation."

Sesshy lit up at the idea," Blood for a story. Deal."

We all slit our wrists and drank each others blood. I felt immune to Miko powers... I saw my demon companions fidget before having a pink aura. Pain... It shot up my spine and my brown red hair became a playful red. I saw Sesshy's marks become a lighter purple, and Shippo having pink markings and sprouting a new pink tail. The searing sensation ended when I had a horn. As for Kagome, she was squirming and gasping while changing into a full demon with Miko powers. The first one in history. Her hair reached her butt and ears became pointed. Her eyes had became a watery sapphire blue with little gold specks. When she was in pain, it would flash brown. She flashed with happiness without reason when she was unconcious and her eyes turned a swirly emerald green with molten gold. She had curves in the right places, and pink markings like Sesshomaru. Beautiful... No... Drop dead gorgeous! I almost drooled.

KAGOME POV

Searing pain... It ended as I popped into a field in my demonic form... WAIT WHAT? I looked at myself(Jin's description) Midroki formed... Shock covered my self and I blushed a tomato red.

" Child... I shall train you. You can call me Mido!" She said in a serious tone switching to a playful one ending in a wink. "I can train you in your dreams, but listen closely, your time in feudal era will end in 12 hours after your sleep, so today Is your day off. But finish this dream by running ten miles. No don't worry you are a demon, and you can handle the running. After that, I will be at the tree." Mido said. I gasped... TEN MILES! Oh no.

~1 minute later~

"Im done." I said to Mido. Wow, that was easy.

"Kagome, this is your gift for the hard work. Keep the jewel, and here.." Midroki held a couple thing. Twin swords... Named... Sango and Miroku. This brought me heavy tears. "Thank you.." I whispered. Sango had pink Sakura blossoms all over the sword spelling her name. The hilt was decorated with gravings of their past together. At the very top, was a jewel. "The pink jewel can hold your energy for later use." Mido said. I quickly stored three quarters of my energy, getting really tired. Miroku had the same, except it was violets instead of Sakura blossoms, an a amythest at the top, expressing his love to Sango. "This jewel is a communicator with me," Mido held a ring up," use it in the greatest needs." I moved to the next gift. A kimono, silky, beautiful, luxurious... It was plain pale pink, a glowing star here and there. Under neath, was armor, flexible, not even Kurama's whip could inflict it, or dent it. The armor was a pale purple pink, like the Shikon. So pretty. A silky silver gas mask that only revealed my eyes, Mido saying 'It was to protect your Identity.' A bracelet, having a name called 'Yoko and Kuronue'. So ironic, I laughed to myself. It had black roses, and held a gleam. I knew it. It was telepathic bracelet allowing me to communicate to anyone. "Child, you must join a tournament in your era. The Second Dark Tournament. It is held one month later... Goodbye." Mido faded fast and I woke up... SNAP. 2 hours... But she said TWELVE! Oh, yeah, I was sleeping hard. She didnt mention sleeping. I woke everyone and explained. The packing took place. Jin, who I didn't know had a crush, gave me a necklace, saying it will flare when we are near in your era. Sesshomaru, gave me another a staff, named 'Airborne.' Lady Kaede gave me all her herbs. "Take it ye child, ye need it more." Shippo came with me, and grabbing a LOT of ancient weapons that everyone in the Fedual Era offered we jumped. The well glowed a bright white light and sealed itself. We were gone for good. Tears streamed freely as I shouted," IM HOME!" Shippo told me by their scent, they had gone for months and there was a note right beside her."

' Dear Kagome,

Souta and I have moved. Grandpa has died. We have left you one hundred, and we are paying all household fees. I have found a great job, and I will try to visit. Do not worry, we are safe.

Love,

Kun-Loon (Kagome's mother)'

"Well, Shippo we got the whole SHRINE!" I smiled painfully.

-One month later, after Kagome is done training with Mido, and one of the most powerful Miko and demon-

DING! DONG!

" A visitor? FOUR? Two demon... Visitors." Shippo and I said together, dazed. Uh oh... I sent Shippo to his room telling him to draw. I strapped my mask on, put up a mental barrier,hid my curves, Shippo's aura and mine, and everything and opened the door... WIDE.

There stood in plain sight five visitors whispering, "She is the one."

There was an old lady with pink hair streaked with grey, a red head that had Yoko's Spirit, a forbidden child with starburst hair, a peanut sized brain orange Elvis style hair human, and a hanyou with teal hair. They were looking at me awkwardly...

"Hello there, friends." I hissed," Do I know you?"

"You are our Dark Tournament fifth member. Since I cannot participate." an old lady with pink hair said.

I remembered Mido saying about this, I sighed wearily and whispered,"yes..."

The red head that resembled Shippo and had the spirit of... Yoko? My face fell in shock but I was luckily in a mask. The red head screamed"BOTAN!" A grim reaper appeared and opened a portal. I stepped in.

HIEI POV

/Fox, she has a mental barrier, it's too strong./ I told him telepathically.

"I suggest you don't break into my mind." I heard the masked ones voice in our minds.

I left.

KURAMA POV telepathy with Yoko, Shuichi, and Kagome

/YOKO KURAMA/ a sweet voice chimed. The masked one was telepathic.

'KAGOME!' Yoko was crying mentally with joy.

I was confused. Shuichi Miniamino. Was. Confused.

They rambled on.

~~~Skip to ship~~~~

"So the mission is in Neck Island, and we're traveling on a ship." I said holding Shippo. I brought along Shippo and a few garments and a bikini just in case. They still had no idea who I was and called me the 'masked one'. Only Kurama, the redhead, knew my secret because of that ass, Yoko. Hiei, the spiky starburst forbidden child,was suspicious, but I became his friend, only he and Kurama knew I was female.

-Flashback-

I was wearing a silver shirt with a black spider and black sweatpants that said 'Hurt my friends, I hurt your face!' on my butt with rhinestones. I put on my usual mask and allowed my curves reveal, I couldn't fight or train with them bound. Hiei was watching and said," Female." I gasped. Stupid me, I wasn't searching for auras.

-End Flashback-

YUSUKE POV

The masked person? Is he or she a demon? Why? The masked person seemed powerful.

"WELCOME TO NECK ISLAND! HERE YOU WILL... Insert stuff here" the Announcer boomed monotonously. I sniggered, his voice was squeaky yet loud.

We got down the ship and went to the place we were staying.

" Urameshi team." Kurama smoothly said.

The girls around us swooned at Kurama's words. I felt a little jealous at his antics.

"Room 689." the demon in the desk said.

As we walked down, the masked one said, " I get my own room. Only Kurama is allowed to wake me up." To Kurama the Masked One said," But only in Yoko's form. Ok?" Kurama nodded, scared. We climbed 6 flights and stopped at our room. I secretly thought,' Wow. Three rooms only? Seriously.'

KAGOME POV

"I want this one." I said pointing at the smallest one with a private bathroom. Hehe, I ran to the room, closed the door, and took my stuff out. Whew! King-Sized bed. I placed Shippo with his luggage in a big makeshift bed.

"Sweetie, put your things in that huge cupboard and you can have the bed." I Said while he jumped excitedly. Good thing he can't enter the tournament. I went to the bathroom and saw;

**Urameshi Team. Today at 5:00. **

Against JAKEN team

I laughed. Green toads started popping in my mind as I went to the two other rooms and showed them.

"BUT THAT'S TWO HOURS AWAY!" Kuwbwara screamed.

I left the room, my demonic ears still ringing. I changed into my kimono and strapped Sango and Miroku just in case. I took a long time changing, putting a bow and a quiver of fifty arrows with acid, and fifty regular arrows. There. One hour wasted. I used some of my energy around Shippo, strapped my mask after I drank some water and ate a cookie. Shippo ate a lollipop, then a chocolate bar... Kits these days have too much energy and weight to burn. I inwardly laughed. As I stepped out, I saw everyone fully attired and set out.

-10 minutes later-

KAGOME POV STILL

A new annocer. Named Honk. Weird name huh?

"ALLLL RIGHT! TEAM Urameshi againsttttt TEAM JAKEN!" Honk shouted.

Cheers erupted.

"FIRST OF! MASKED PERSON VS JAKEN!" Honk counted. "1...2...3! GO!"

I touched JAKEN, and he fell unconcious. Easy.

~~~~1 hour later~~~~

"Team Urameshi WINS!" Honk said.

"NEXT BATTLE, TEAM UrAMESHI against... Checking my resources... Team MASHO TOMORROW!"

Honk cried.

-In bed-

Shippo's asleep. Good. I woke up and snuck to the living room, wearing a white tank top with pink swirls on my silver pajamas, without a mask. Sigh... Long Day tomorrow. I hate this tournament. Poor Jaken. Tears flowed freely on my face as I remembered them... Kikyo... Miroku... Sango... Kouga... Kurononoe... Yoko... Inubaka... Sesshy... So much for me. I let my tears pour even more. I let a soft wail, not to deserve anyone.

"HN." Hiei whispered.

HIEI POV

I silently crept in the room, when I heard a silent wail. I saw the masked person without a mask. I looked at her. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, held sadness and anger... And lonliness, sliding with clear tears. Her tears were like crystals, shining, yet dull with sadness. She had a beautiful appearance, I knew it another Rare Forbidden Child. Only another Child would sense it. It was Miko, KITSUNE, AND INU! What a rare mix... Wait... Something like Jin's... I felt a little tug... Pleasure at my heart to look at her... Concern for her. Do I have a crush?

"HN." I whispered... Why did I make a peep? She was thinking

"Why Hiei... Why?" she said, surprised, wiping her tears and looked at me.

"HN. What it your name." I asked. My question still rang in my ears... So long since I had asked a question to a female.

"Kagome." Kagome replied.

"Kagome... HN. I'm back to sleep." I let her name roll off m tongue. Sounding familiar... It's the Miko Kagome... Time traveller. I had a bigger crush, I secretly blushed was I climbed back on bed.

-The next day-

YUSUKE POV

"TEAM Urameshi AGAINIST TEAM MASHO! Honk boomed.

"I'll go." I said, wanting it over with.

**" Urameshi AGAINST Raisho"Honk boomed.**

"3...2...1!" I charged as he took off his ugly cloak, I sniggered and punched him unconcious... That's a first, I smiled.

"10...9...8...7...6..5..4...3...2...1 THAT'S A FIRST! Rashio must have eaten something bad...


	2. Meeting an old friend

**Chapter 2 **

**Meeting an old friend**

**KURAMA POV**

Groans were suddenly heard... Moans from he stadium. My stomach gurgled and bulged. Kuwbwara had he same reaction. I felt sick and threw up purple... Berries!

-Flash Back-

"Who do you think she is?" Yusuke and Kuwbwara asked. "I don't know. Hey Blueberries!" I said.

I grinned, ad ate one... DIVINE!

Kuwbwara looked in pleasure and ate most, leaving some for me.

"Too bad I hate blueberries." Yusuke said.

"Same." Hiei murmured.

"Thanks MR. TALKATIVE." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

-end-

I kept barfing, until I collapsed in a heap.

Black swirled and enclosed me...

KAGOME POV

Ugh. Those berries I saw when I went to my room... SHIPPO! He was eating them, I hope he's alright.

"Well; that was unexpected!" Honk shouted. "Next up, Jin and Masked One!"

Jin?! No... It can't be.

"3..2..1! BEGIN!" Honk shouted.

I was stuck in my thoughts as a huge blast of wind blew and my mask fell. No... I grabbed around blindly. This is Jin. I HEARD him gasp.

JIN POV

It was Kagome. I let out a small gasp and quickly went to retrieve her mask,by then, she latched on me and buried her far to protect her Idenity.

"LOOKS LIKE THE MASKED ONE IS A FEMALE DEMON... But the question is... Who is she?" Honk said.

" Here, Kaggy, I got your mask." I softly said.

"Thank you, Jinny." she replied as she strapped it on.

I grinned. This would be fun. She got up and we exchanged words.

"People are doofuses." I said.

"Agreed. Look at my team, Yusuke and Kuwbwara with open mouths." she sniggered and continued facing them," SHUT YOUR FLYTRAPS BE FORE YOU CATCH ANYTHING!"

I smirked and showed a fang, " Wellish, Lass, we better tie!"

"3...2...1.. BEGIN!" we said.

She had changed in her demonic form, and I saw the shocked faces of her team.

I sent myself up, to the sky. Wait. Kag is following! Yee haw! I then shot myself into the arena. I swiftly turned and landed a gash on her... Oops?

KAGOME POV

Ow... Oh well! I pulled out Miroku and slashed at his spine. Hehe... Oops? I pulled my Miko powers and shot at him. DAMN! He was immune to it. I started shooting flaming green balls of fire at him. Greek fire. His pants caught on fire and burned. There plain as sight, he was wearing superman pants underneath. I stifled a giggle but blushed. No one noticed. He blew me with such force again my shirt was ripped, exposing my black leather tank top with the people's names,' Jin, Rin, Sesshy, etc.' I mentally cursed. I forgot to wear my awesome kimono after I went to go pee!

JIN POV

Wow, she's hot. Her tank top revealed so much I leaned forward to look with a face of a fox. I used a red fire ball and charged. Oh this is bad. She charged a pink ball and we both blacked out.

NO ONE POV

They collapsed.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! A TIE!" Honk said.

Kagome woke up as well as Jin.

Jon leaned forward and whispered," Room 29, Fluffy's room, 'cause he's the judge."

Kagome grinned and showed a fang.

KAGOME POV

I paid no attention when Toya and Hiei fight. Too bad for Hiei, he lost. Shinobi and us tied, making us fight... Another few rounds.

~~~At night, Kagome POV~~~~

I put on a dress, a silver mermaid dress to my knees, and two pale pink flowers on my shoulder. The other one was bare. I strapped on Silver ballet slippers and the necklace and bracelet along with a blue tear drop earring. I went to Shippo and forced him into a suit, making himself brush his hair while I curled my hair, swept it aside, put shimmery eye shadow, moist red natural lip gloss, and blue mascara. I needed to sneak out since I couldn't put my mask on which would RUIN MY MAKEUP!


	3. Party

HIEI POV

"Wake." I bellowed.

The whole team came in front of me as I said,

"The Masked person is GONE. I sense her on first floor, but my Jagan eye is sleepy."

Kurama seemed to have gold flecks in his eyes as he fidgeted and said,

"I think she's on the corridor, second hallway on the tenth floor." He nervously said.

"Well, let's follow Kurama since he has a nose." Yusuke and Kuwbwara said.

"HN." I replied

Is Kurama crushing on my mate? Wait, mine? I don't know...

KAGOME POV

**I pushed the door open and inside was My "INUYASHA! KIKYO! SANGO! KANNA! KAGURA! RIN! KOHAKU! MIROKU! KURONUE!" I rambled on to over a hundred friends/ spirits.**

"Sexy Lass, be my dance partna?" Jin whispered and winked. I blushed like a red Christmas light bulb and whispered,

"Yes."

The room was filled with my friends chasing, laughing, hugging, crying happily, goofy pictures, and everything. I saw a cake with WELCOME HOME KAGOME! Along with platters of fresh fruit and food. Desserts included chocolate, candy, cake, icecream, chocolate fountain, s'mores, and...ramen.

"Seriously Inuyasha? Ramen as desert?" I laughed while talking.

"Feh." Inuyasha pouted/said while I giggled.

JIN POV

'MISH MATE.' I hissed to Inuyasha telepathically.

*Feh.* Inuyasha said.

I looked at Kagome. Without speaking, we danced... A slowwwww dance. She laid her head upon my shoulder, and wrapped her hands upon my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and we relaxed AGAINIST each other.

KURAMA POV

/Kaggy, Imuoto , or whatever, when I tell you to go, GO, because the team is trying trying to FIND you. I'll tell you when they reach the third floor./ I said telepathically to Kagome

*Help me stall more time. I need two more hours.* Kagome replied shutting the connection.

Hiei is getting really suspicious. I led them for a whole hour now. The humans are sleep-walking. Hiei alert and impatient. I led them through twenty rooms, and we're in an art gallery. Kami save me.

JIN POV

" Kagome?" I gave her my full attention and looked at her carefully in the eye.

"Mh-hmmm? You finally used my name!" Kagome joked.

"W-Will Y-you be m-my girlfriend? Kagome?" I let the words roll off my tongue slowly... Tasting it. Experimenting it.

"Yes." She looked me in the eye and kissed me. I was shocked. What do I do? I kissed her. Now what? Do I smeellllll like old dust? Do I have dirt? Am I sweating. It was so amazing. I forgot everything and we tackled and fought for dominance. We broke apart after ten minutes. Everyone was staring at us panting.

"Looks like someone's in Llloooovvveeeee!" Miroku said getting a hard hit with a gianormous boomerang.

"NEXT SONG IS... What does the fox say?" Jaken broke the silence, unaware of everything. Whew. I was saved along with my mate.

After a while, everyone panting hard from dancing like donkeys, we ate the cake. It was delicious.

"I made it." Rin chirped.

Thank-yous were heard everywhere. I must admit, it was YUMMY! I ate five pieces out of seven hundred. The cake was at least as tall as me, and as wide as three yards. After that we drank lemonade, a delicacy of Kanna and Kagura as a thanks. Kagome opened her gifts starting with Kanna.

Kanna gave a diadem, made of Naraku's diamonds which had spiritual power, topped off with a sapphire. Kagura gave a fan like hers, but it shot knives. I gave her a horn. I obtained it after a hundred years of a journey to Mount Everest, I had to kill a lot of demons, one of them who was Naraku's cousin, Barney, a purple Dino. That was what Kagome saw in my hands. When she blew the horn, it would give her whatever she desired, it could be used only three times. Inuyasha gave her a Pushee dog, that could squeak to call the Inuyasha gang and a sword made of his fang, named 'Token', I couldn't have cared less.

Sango gave her a blue slayers suit, in the shoulders were toxins, and poison. In her knee caps were places to store herbs. Miroku gave her a fully stored energy round sapphire, in a chain. Kikyo gave her an anklet, that could raise the dead. Rin, gave her a bouquet of flowers that never died; it smelled like fresh line trees and had a sweet melodic innocence. Fluffy, gave her one hundred throwable daggers, each thoroughly coated with acid, and a sash for tying her daggers up. Kuronoue gave her a purse that had an bottomless magical pit. You just describe what you need and it would come up.

She received other presents like food, since you can't trust the food here. Kouga gave her a ring, which was made so when you rubbed it, it was a genie giving you one wish, except it didn't have properties of the Shikon No Tama. At the end, Shippo also had many things, mostly secret weapons and food, for his protection. He also received ten different KITSUNE books. His most favorite one was 'How to spit fire and other pranks' by Gikan Hill.

At the end, we slow danced, for the pleasure of some people.

"Three hours has passed, Kagome." I told her, looking at he clock.

"Oh no... See you tomorrow" Kagome said, giving me a chaste kiss. To everyone she told her farewells, and ran out of the room with Shippo.

KAGOME POV

I ran to my room, quickly stripping Shippo and myself, climbing on to bed. Yoko had contacted me, saying they gave up, and I had only minutes before they came back. Only two hours of sleep, better than usual! I quickly fell asleep, lifted of my worries and pains, knowing I could see my friends again... Forever together right? I grinned in my sleep. Shippo was moaning,' Candy!'

YUSUKE POV

What the hell is Kurama doing? I even memorized every room in this building!

" Come on, let's go back." I suggested sleepily.

Kurama blanked out and nodded a minute later saying with guilt,

"I was chatting with my mind."

Why is he guilty?


	4. Chapter 4 Contest

Do you wanna be in a story?

If you want to be in a story... Review Why? If you do, you cabe picK a Inuyasha or Yu Yu character or, simply make one up, describing your personalities, looks, name, and abilities. There are eight slots open, all you have to do, is review my story, private message me, and wait. Your name will be randomly picked. This story is in the Dark Tournament, called 'Your Choice'. No one is allowed to have their real name though. I will end this competetion after 100 reviews from different people. No spamming please! I will actually look up how to spell their names, and do my best to have Proper Puntuation, etc.


	5. Revelation

Chapter.  
Identity

KAGOME POV

"Team Toguro AGAINST Team Urameshi!" Honk called happily, even though Kurama was knocked into a coma and barely alive. "Spin the top, who shall it be?" Honk's voice called.  
" I volunteer." I said, behind my cloak.  
"I volunteer." Karasu said.  
He oddly looked like Naraku... Let's see that spider mark. I stepped up the arena and smirked. Maybe it's Naraku's recardination? I don't know.  
"3...2...1... Begin?!" The crowd roared," BLOOD?!"  
I whispered '" Naraku's copy." And grinned.  
This was gonna be sooooo fun! I took my mike powers and channeled it to him, and he fell down.  
"10...9" Honk began.  
I walked over him. I was flipped over in an instance. Crap. Karasu was slowly peeling my mask. Painfully. I started welling up.  
"No..." I whispered, "no.."  
As my mask ripped off, I flipped him over and ripped his shirt off. The spider mark.  
"And they are revealing their secrets! The masked one is the legendary miko!" Honk yelled, but to me it was distant.  
Everyone in the stadium seemed to holler my name. I was in human form. Good. Not everyone should know yet. I revealed my angry brown eyes and looked up.  
"No..." 'Naraku' had also wanted his hidden identity.  
" I guess we have our similarities." I sourly said and spit to him.  
"Ku Ku Ku... Little Miko." 'Naraku' had turned into Naraku.  
Tears streamed down, as I turned into my demon form and let my full aura out. Lower Demons and things alike couldn't take it all in and were purified. Higher class demons were either gaping at me or swooning over me. It was all over. My life. My identity. I could faintly hear Kuwbwara saying," Will you be the Great Kuwbwara's girlfriend?" I looked at Naraku, he let a chilling laugh. I pushed myself up, ripping my cloak off, letting my conceals go. My kimono, my armor, my weapons secure. I would do this myself, no more deaths. I would kill him.  
" Well, let's begin this again... Narass." I said, coming up with a new name.

YUSUKE POV

Well, let me just say. I love her. Her beautiful streaked hair, her pointed ears, and sexy marks. She had a nice body. She was looking better than anyone else. I drooled mentally.

KOENEMA POV

"Oh ogre, hit me. Mother of hell, she's beautiful." I said.  
George hit me hard... Ow... I blacked out seeing gold swirls.

Shuichi POV telepathy with yoko

/Just like she was... Oh my sister... Imutuo, you're really here!/ Yoko cried into... Well, Kurama number 2.  
*You and your imaginations...* Shuichi AKA Kurama number 2 AKA me said.  
He mentally started doing a happy dance in my head.

HIEI POV

I really like her now... Why am I crushing? Where is my black coal a heart now? Bad Hiei.

NO ONE POV

Kagome lifted Naraku and blew his head off. Naraku's head regrew as he laughed. Jin, in the audience, was feeling worried. Naraku's tentacles gripped Kagome's neck and squeezed. Kagome called upon Miroku, saving Sango for last, and yelled'" MIRKOU!"  
The lavender sword became a flashing gold and blinded everyone. The sword became a staff. Unbreakable staff with powers.  
She then yelled ,"DESIRE!" Her staff swirled and cut Naraku into pieces. Her staff was whipped and threw outside the ring.  
There! A blue jewel! He reformed and laughed again. Naraku blew a storm of earth and sucked Kagome in. Kagome lowered the storm and flared her aura. Kagome latched on an arrow and purified his head. Seriously. He CANT die. She roared with rage and shot purifying balls.  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Kagome roared.  
"Ku Ku ku... Little miko demon." Naraku said.

Kagome went into a fit and started slashing at naraku into pieces, reforming and reforming, never able to get the blue jewel...

"What is this blue jewel?" Kagome asked.

"This jewel is exactly like the Shikon, except I created it myself, it is the dragon's jewel. I killed hundreds to obtain this." Naraku stated proudly," it can never beflipped out of me!"


	6. Kagome Revealed

**"Well then, I'll purify it out of you." Kagome stated.**

"Ku Ku-" Naraku began, but Kagome punched his face with a massive energy...

"Owww MOMMMY!" Naraku screamed.

Is he insane? Kagome sweat-dropped. I do NOT want to fight an insane little child... Just then, Naraku turned into baby Karasu cursing,

"I WILLY GWET YOU GWIANT BAWNERY!"(Meaning Kagome, really are all demons obssessed with killing Barney?) Kagome fell over laughing, pure ecasty, never been let out for over one year now. Her laughter was music, tentative, touching; yet caring. It was melodic, sweet, even some jealous females started to appreciate and respect her. Her laugh was so beautiful.

"Ku Ku Ku. My laugh is better." murmured Naraku, well, baby Karasu."

"As you wish Asshole!" Kagome doubled over groaning from the giggling, and finally happy tears slid down her angelic face.

Somewhere in the audience

"She is the one?" an albino demon behind a cloak asked, thumping his thick white lizard tail.

"Yes... Master" Naraku replied.

"All of you slaves. Bring her to me. She is the Shikon No Tama. She is combined with it. Bring herrrr." the albino hissed.

KAGOME POv

Awwww! Who misses their little cutie face mommy with a chicken pie...

"LADY SHIKON AKA KAGOME WINS!" The crowd seemed satisfied, at my Idenity and blood shed. Really, demons these days.

"You have four days of fun to do, much to the return of Lady Kagome." the annocer annocer monotonously...

I sprinted up my room, left my window only allowing Jin to come in.

Vomit. Sickness. Leading to the bathroom... Auburn hair spread out.

"SHIPPO!" I choked out.

No answer. Just No sound. I came closer to the door, pushing it wide... And, Shippo was unconcious. Good thinking, Kagome, leaving him alone. I dropped to my knees and purified the poison, which was slowly reaching his heart... Then, I saw where he hit himself, on the back of his neck. I quickly healed him up and put him safely in my covers, a cold towel on his forehead... Oh my poor baby.

KURAMA POV

"Did you know about his... Yoko Kurama?" Hiei asked.

Gulp. Trouble. Damn you Kaggy for dragging me this. Don't blame me for revealing the truth Imuoto!

"It started(Insert story without telling them myself in the story leaving half the story untouched) I just found her alive a few days ago... Too." I said.

"DAMN YOU KURAMA! I'LL STICK A FINGER IN YOUR NOSEY IF YOU HURT KAGOME! THE CODE OF HONOR!" Kuwbwara raged.

I sighed when Yusuke said,

"I THOUGHT WE WERE 'HONORABLE' FOR HE AWESOME THEIF! THE INFAMOUS YOKO KURAMA BUT NO..."

"HN. I'm leaving." Hiei retorted.

"Us too." Yusuke and Kuwbwara said as the three my best friends turned.

"Wait.." I said. "There's one more part. The reason."

They leaned closer and plopped on a chair to listen. Hiei just stood there, his hand on Kagome's door knob.

"The reason is... She is my younger sister, she has gone through many pains. I constantly worry about her. Seeing if she has gone mad from all her past life or not. She has many dead friends, some of which I only mentioned. Her lover, Jin, is back. She hates royalty, since she is Lord Sesshomaru of Rekai and Makai's younger sibling. I personally DO NOT like royalty either, we both have secrets too. She is the next heir of the West, South, North, Eat of the Feudal Era and the next heir of MAKAI. I get Rekai. We love each other, I would kill myself to save her. She is a Miko, and a pure-blooded demon. She is the Shikon No Tama.

We blood-bonded. Jin being Kagome's soul mate, even though she never knew. Sesshomaru and I being her brothers, and Shippo being her son. (Insert story of how me met and other half of story)" I finished, pained for our secret. Pained of our existence.

Hiei POV

The Lady Shikon is loved? She broke the ice in my heart, but now I hate her. Loathe Jin. Must kill Jin, Hiei. Kill Jin.

YUSUKE POV

Damn that Kurama. His stuck up ass should've told me! KAGOME IS MY FUCKING LITTLE BABY COUSIN! Well, let's see if she recognizes me if I drop some hints when she was one month old...

Kuwbwara POV

Hehe. I like her. She is a very pretty lady, but I want to mate a cat! (Seriously Kuwbwara. I have the same obsession! *Rasies hand* CAT FANTIC TEAM! Everyone's reaction~~ =.=* )

Kurama PoV

Well, I'll leave them here. I jumped out and ran to the pool. IT WAS EMPTY... Lemme have someeee fun! Not even Hiei noticed.

IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH URAMESHI POV

"Um-" Kuwbwara started.

"That Bastard is in-" Yusuke asked/continued.

" The pool. Floor 2 room 279." Hiei finished.

They mad dashed for their trunks and ran to the pool wanting a taste of that fresh... Clean... WATER!

KAGOME POV

"Hellotherish... Prhiseess!" this had to be Jin, oh his ears were twitching as I got up so-

"KAWAII!" I rubbed his pointy ears and he purred. What? Purred. Yup.

"Woishitbebetter if weishwantto pool? (Will it be better if we went to the pool?)" Jin adorably asked.

Must resist. My aching muscles. My adorable soul mate.

I give up...

" Well, Shippo won't be awake for at least another three hours, since he's barely six years old."

"GREATLETSGO! (Great let's go!)" Jin grinned, said, taking his clothes off, revealing red trunks. (Seriously? Jennifer, you told me so I did...) I blushed a new shade of red..

"I need to go change... Wait for ten minutes... But now... SHOO! " I said, pushing him from my room to the living room...

What should I wear?

Two piece or one... Two Piece! Oh Jin, you'll be tortured so badly!

Too skimpy (A really loose bikini)

Too flowery(3-D Flowers)

Too revealing (A thin braid that 'accidently showed.)

This one! I held up the ONE triumphantly. It was a black, with a sapphire blue ring in the middle of my neck to hold it. On my chest in the middle, was a tiny gold swirl. The bottom was a obsidian black with a gold swan. it was tight, yet not revealing.

I came out twenty minutes later with a sundress...


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I will update every once a week, since I'm working on Twist and Turns for Events! Really you'll love it!

You don't need to know about the Harry potter series. It's there made up all for you. KagomexKurama. Has a little of HieixKagome, in the first book of the series.

Heres the first chapter

Chapter One-Invitation

KAGOME

Ah! Such a wonderful day under the stupid blazing sun and the talking of Albus Dumbledore, or my FAVORITE grandpa, telling me to go to a Hocus Pocus School named HOGWARTS! No Sango!

I can't just tell her on the phone,

"Sorry Sango, I can't go to school since I have to go to this witchcraft and wizardy school. Im really sorry!"

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Broomsticks, Hmph.

I already know everything about fourth year stuff, even though I'm a First Year. All grandpa's fault, and I'm a PureBlood, I think, thanks to my family. I don't care if I'm a Blood Traitor... I hope I have a real friend not fan guys.

I aparated attached to Grandpa, laughing and crying as I said farewells, at the same time Sango called, saying she couldn't go to school... Problem solved!

TO THE LEAKY CAULDRON, I grinned, when Dumbledore had an urgent note, an then gave me two hundred galleons. Hehe!

16 hours ago...KURAMA POV

" MOM THERE'S AN OWL KNOCKING ON THE WINDOW!" I yelled, knowing it was from Aunt Minerva McGonagall.

"Honey, it must be for going to that Wizard School, Hogwarts." My mom told me.

Hopefully I'll finally have a real friend, not just fan girls

The letter required-

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Hey Mom? Will you-" I asked

" Huney, I'm sorry but I won't be able to go with you because of some circumstances. Okay, Honey? Here's the key to going to the Gringotts bank, don't freak out if you see ugly midgets, those are goblins. To get your wands go to Ollivanders. Better get going honey! Love ya!" she answered without looking.

I took the plane and flew.

KAGOME POV

I started walking to the 'wall' and tapped this block, that block... Pfft! So confusing. At that time, I saw a red head male next to me, with gorgeous confused green eyes.

"Hi there! My name is Kagome Higurishi. What's yours?" I chirped, secretly spreading my demon senses as I discovered that he was a Silver Kitsune. Using my Miko Abilities, I saw he was a spirit of that Kitsune, but he was supposed to be asleep for two WHOLE years. He smelled like beautiful roses...

Kurama POV

A beautiful raven haired girl was leaning toward me, as I breathed in her scent. She had an aura like a Kitsune, with a tint of ice, and miko.

She smelled like fresh grass...

"My name is Shuichi Miniamino, I prefer my friends to call me Kurama." I said

"I kind of lost... New friend!" Kagome exclaimed as the wall moved to an arch. We walked in, and quickly got our stuff. Leaving our two things left, pets and wands.

Kagome POV

As we stopped at a pet shop, I ran in and exclaimed," HOW CUTE!"

I pointed at the fox, Which was pure black with white feet and white tail tips. Next to it, was a silver fox with red tips. Kurama seemed to agree and got interest in the other fox. We paid for our foxesthe shopkeeper saying," It bites and growl at everyone, except you two. This one, pointing at mine, is a female. This one, pointing at Kurama's, is a male.

I laughed and ran out, naming my fox, Raven. Kurama named his fox Youko(I think to know why!)

NEXT STOP! OLLIVANDER's Wands!

KURAMA POV

I really Don't know how Kagome is so happy! She's always so chirpy.

"Come on, we're here!" Kagome giggled at me, dragging my hands.

I blushed, I have NEVER been held in the hands before by a female my age.

We walked in, and a misty old man walked from the back and said,

"Wand arms."

A magical enchanted tape took our measurements as Mr. Ollivander took some Wands to us.

We went through everyone possible, until we found found Twin Wands.

Mine- 11 inches , Phoneix Feather, Made from the Inuyasha tree (Goshikabu?)

Hers-Same except 9 and 1/2 inches.

"Have a nice day~ It'll be twenty galloens total~" Mr. OLLIVANDER dreamily said.

2 days later on the train KURAMA POV

"Wow I can't believe it! We Have Twin Wands!" Kagome sang as we boarded the trains.

Ever since two days ago, we told about our history and family, and everything possible. Then, we became best friends, I'm surprised she let me see her form.

She was a silvery white kitsune, but her aunt was an ice maiden. She had black tips from her grandma, and silver from her mom. She never knew her dad.

Just then, as we Walked into supposedly empty compartment, Hiei walked in. Wait, WTF! HIEI!

"HN. Fox." Hiei said in a way of saying," Wtf Kurama. She's a KITSUNE! WERE ALL INSANE AHHHHH!"

"Hello Hiei, this is my Best Friend I made in two days, Kagome Higurishi." I introduced Kagome to Hiei.

Automatically, Kagome hugged Hiei and said," I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"HN. I'm a Third Year."

You could Hear Kurama's Jaw droooopp!

HIEI POV

Interesting Kitsune. Has right measures, colorful vocabulary. She is quite beautiful.

COMPARTMENT POV

There was a glaring contest, between Hiei and Kagome when suddenly...

Inuyasha barged in screaming,"KIKYOU!"

"MY NAME IS NOT KIKYOU IT'S KAGOME! HANYOU BASTARD?! USE OR LOSE-" Kagome didn't finish as an elegant hand whipped at her mouth and covered it.

KAGOME POV

Great. His 'brother' it seems, is a full demon Taiyoukai. Another icicle In the compartment.. It's ALREADY cold enough with Hiei!

"Get off me you-" I was muffled again.

It slowly became a three way glaring contest between Hiei, Me and that silver haired Taiyoukai. He can be my brother, I thought as I pried the hand.

"I'm a Third Year Prefect. Listen up. Do not make some sorry excuses for spilling the demon secret out-" I shut him up hugging him. Inuyasha literally screamed like a girl," SESSHOMARU IS HUGGING A FIRST YEAR!"

Sesshomaru's POV

She is definetly a Kitsune and a Miko! What does she think? Me as her brother... Well... My insides tingled with protection and brotherly love for this female. Fine. Hmpf. I am protective of her.


End file.
